


Our Stars

by hannahhoneybeexo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoneybeexo/pseuds/hannahhoneybeexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suppose you've got to try everything once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Stars

"Cas?"

Dean rapped on the motel room door with his knuckles. No response. He sighed and dug his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open, only to find Cas curled in a ball alone in an arm chair, staring blankly at the TV screen with glassy eyes.

Dean shut the door softly behind him and threw his leather jacket on the bed. "You're not watching porn again, are you, Cas?" he asked, stepping over to where Cas lay motionless.

"He died, Dean."

"What?"

"He died. Why did he die, Dean?"

Dean peered over at the television. It was displaying the title screen for The Fault in our Stars.

"Why did he die?" Cas repeated.

Dean shook his head. "It's just a movie, Cas." He looked around the room. "Where's Sam?"

"Food," Cas replied. "He went to get food."

"Did you tell him to get pie?"  
asked Dean, walking to the bathroom.

"No. I told him to get burgers."

Dean sighed. "You're useless."

The pipes creaked as Dean started the shower. Taking off his shirt, he glanced over at Cas. The angel hadn't moved.

"Cas, buddy, you okay?"

Cas was silent. He just lay there, in a ball, tucked under his trench coat, eyes glazed and bloodshot in the light of the TV screen. Dean threw his shirt over his shoulder and started on his belt buckle. "Alrighty. Well, I'm getting in the shower now, so if--"

Dean was cut off by a whoosh. Cas was suddenly gripping his shoulders, staring wide-eyed at Dean. 

"Dean," he whispered.

Dean stumbled backwards. "Cas, what's wrong with you?"

Cas continued to stare at him with wide blue eyes. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why did he die?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes people die, and there's nothing we can do to save them. Even people we care about. You know that. Hell, I've died more times than I can count."

"But no one hurt him. He just died."

Dean looked up at Cas, confused. "What's so hard to understand? Sometimes people die. That's life. That's what makes us human."  
Cas's gaze fell.

Dean peered at him. "Cas, are you drunk?"

Cas shuffled his feet, silent. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. You go take a break... Go watch TV. Nothing sad. And no porn," he added. "Definitely no porn."

Cas didn't move. 

"Cas... I gotta take a shower. You can leave the bathroom now."

Again, Cas didn't move.

Dean started to get uncomfortable. "Uh, Cas, bud, I'm going to shower, so you gotta go now..." He stepped forward to move Cas out of the bathroom, only to be halted by Cas suddenly moving forward to press Dean into the wall. "Cas, what's gotten into you?" Dean asked, startled. Cas stood still, staring at him with wide, earnest, sparkling blue eyes. He looked into Dean's frightened ones with an intense yet mindless realization. "Dean...I..."

"What? Cas, what?" Dean was suddenly afraid.

Cas, unable to answer, moved slowly closer to Dean, and after still a moment, their lips met.

Dean jerked backwards and slammed his head on the wall. "Ow--! Motherfuck, Cas?!"

Cas released his grip on Dean's shoulders. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't... I just... I just..." He trailed off, looking at the floor, cheeks red.

Dean rubbed the back of his head, staring at Cas with utter confusion. Angry with Cas, for jumping him, and surprised at himself, for liking it. He liked girls... didn't he?

Silence. Cas's eyes were so blue and earnest... No. He liked girls. Cas's hair was tousled so... No!

Still rubbing his head, heart pounding, he lifted a shaking hand to Cas's face, raising his chin so their eyes met. "Is there something you want to say to me, Cas?" He could taste the nervous adrenaline in his throat.

Cas swallowed. Dean hadn't dropped his hand from his chin. His voice seemed to have deserted him. After a few moments' silence, he spoke. "I want you, Dean," he managed to whisper.

Dean's jaw dropped slightly. Why was Cas confessing something like this? Dean thought for a moment. 

"I suppose you've got to try everything once," he said softly. 

Then he pulled Cas's face in, and kissed him.

Cas jerked with surprise, but then sank easily into the kiss. Dean shook and his heart started and stopped at uneven intervals. He was unwilling to go further, but Cas had waited so long for Dean's touch that he couldn't hold back. He melted against Dean, pressing him into the wall. Dean gasped, leaving room for Cas to slip his tongue into Dean's open mouth. Dean cringed, but as the kiss deepened, he let himself become more comfortable with Cas's touch. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Cas broke away for air, gently leaning his forehead against Dean's. Dean was flushed bright red. "H-hey," he managed. Cas laughed very softly. "Hi, Dean."

The door creaked open suddenly. "Hey," came a call from the other room. Dean jumped and gasped, pushing Cas away from him. Cas, looking hurt, straightened his tie and walked out of the bathroom. "Hello, Sam," he said.

Dean cleared his throat loudly, scratching his head and busying himself with the shower. Sam threw three bags of fast food onto the table between the two beds and sat on the one nearest to him. Taking off his shoes, he shot a look at Cas.

"You alright?" he asked casually. Cas swallowed nervously. "I am fine. I am very fine, thank you Sam." Cas turned away. Sam hesitated. "Uhh, okay," he said, letting out a short laugh. He shook his head. "Angels."


End file.
